wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Blizna
}} Izaak Whitney, brat nieboszczyka Eliasza Whitneya, doktora Teologii i rektora seminaryum predykantów w St. Georgen, był namiętnym palaczem opium. O ile mi wiadomo, popadł w ten nałóg przez naiwną lekkomyślność, będąc jeszcze w szkole. Czytał wówczas książkę de Quinceya opisującą sny i marzenia palacza opium, więc napoił sobie tytoń tynkturą opium, aby dojść do tych samych rezultatów. Przy tem stało się z nim to samo, co już z tylu innymi: dowiedział się, że o wiele łatwiej przyzwyczaić się do czegoś, niż potem przyzwyczajenia zaniechać. W ten sposób całe lata był niewolnikiem tej trucizny, a dla rodziny i przyjaciół przedmiotem wstrętu lub litości. Mam go jeszcze przed oczyma, jak siedzi w fotelu, z twarzą żółtą i nabrzmiałą, z obwisłemi powiekami i źrenicą zmniejszoną tak, że wyglądała jak główka od szpilki. Ruina człowieka! Było to w czerwcu r. 1889. Pewnego wieczora, mniej więcej w czasie kiedy człowiek zaczyna ziewać i patrzeć na zegarek, zadzwoniono do drzwi mego domu. Podskoczyłem w górę, a moja żona opuściła z niezadowoloną miną robótkę. — Pewnie wołają do chorego — rzekła — Będziesz musiał jeszcze wyjść. Westchnąłem, bo niedawno wróciłem do domu po całodziennej pracy. Drzwi się otwarły, usłyszeliśmy kilka słów rzuconych pospiesznie, a potem szybkie kroki po linoleum, zakrywającem podłogę. Drzwi do pokoju otworzył ktoś gwałtownie i weszła jakaś nieznajoma, ciemno ubrana, zawoalowana dama. — Niech pan wybaczy, że o tej porze... Nagle straciła, jak się zdaje, wszelkie panowanie nad sobą, gdyż rzuciła się mej żonie na szyję, wybuchając płaczem: — W strasznem, w strasznem położeniu jestem — krzyknęła — Potrzebuję pomocy!... — Co? — zawołała moja żona — Czyżbyś to była ty, Kathie Whitney? I odsłoniła przybyłej woalkę. — Aleś mnie przestraszyła, Kathie! Gdyś weszła, nie miałam wyobrażenia, że to ty. — Nie miałam innego sposobu, jak schronić się do ciebie. Była to stara historya, że wszyscy, potrzebujący pomocy, przychodzili jak w dym do mojej żony. — Jak to dobrze, żeś przyszła, napij się wody z winem i siadaj spokojnie. Potem opowiedz nam wszystko. A może wolisz, abym męża posłała spać? — Nie, nie. Trzeba mi również rady i pomocy doktora. Idzie o mego męża. Od dwóch dni nie wrócił do domu. Boję się strasznie o niego. Nie po raz pierwszy mówiła o przykrościach, na jakie narażał ją mąż. Ze mną rozmawiała o tem jako z lekarzem, zaś z moją żoną jako ze starą przyjaciółką i powiernicą jeszcze ze szkolnych czasów. Uspokoiliśmy ją i pocieszali, jak się tylko dało. Zapytałem teraz, czy wie, gdzie się mąż obraca i czy możemy jej dopomódz w sprowadzeniu go do domu z powrotem. Tak się zdawało. Kathie przekonała się, że ostatnimi czasy, gdy mąż jej ulegał nałogowi palenia opium, udawał się do nory palaczy, leżącej na krańcu wschodniej dzielnicy miasta. Zwykle orgie te ograniczały się do jednego dnia; wieczorem, złamany na duszy i ciele, chwiejnym krokiem wracał do domu. Ale tym razem już czterdzieści ośm godzin znajdował się w fatalnych uściskach namiętności. Nie ulegało kwestyi, że w tej chwili leżał gdzieś między wyrzutkami społeczeństwa, pogrążony w śnie narkotycznym, albo też paląc truciznę. Kathie sama była przekonana że zastanie go tam, w norze «Pod dukatem» na ulicy Swandam. Ale cóż tam mogła sama dokonać? Jak mogła udać się do takiej spelunki i wydobyć męża z pośród gawiedzi, jaka tam się znajdowała? Młoda kobieta, trwożliwa, nie mogła się odważyć na krok podobny. Tak rzecz się miała. W istocie był tylko jeden sposób wyjścia ze sytuacyi. Powinienem był towarzyszyć jej w tej podróży. A możeby lepiej było, abym sam tam się udał? Byłem lekarzem domowym jej męża i w tym charakterze uzyskałem na niego pewien wpływ. Mogłem też działać o wiele swobodniej, będąc sam. Przyrzekłem nieszczęśliwej, że odeślę jej męża do domu w przeciągu dwóch godzin, jeżeli naturalnie znajdę go tam, gdzie według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa przebywał. W dziesięć minut potem byłem już daleko od ciepłego pokoju i wygodnego fotelu, wyjeżdżając z domu w sprawie, która od samego początku wydawała mi się nie tak prostą, jak na pierwszy rzut oka by można sądzić, a jak się potem w istocie okazało, prostą być nie miała. Pierwsza część mej sprawy udała się bez żadnych przeszkód. Ulica Swandam jest to szkaradny zaułek, ukryty za wielkimi domami, w których się mieszczą składy, idące od północnego brzegu Tamizy do London-Bridge. Strome schody, położone między budą tandeciarza a jakimś szynkiem, prowadziły do dziury pod parterem; była to owa nora «Pod dukatem». Kazałem woźnicy czekać i zeszedłem po schodach, wydeptanych w środku od ciągłego stąpania pijanych nóg. Nad drzwiami ćmiła się lampka olejna. Znalazłem klamkę i wszedłem do nizkiego pokoju czy piwnicy, przepełnionej brunatnym dymem opium, a umeblowanej, jeżeli to można nazwać umeblowaniem, tak jak miejsca międzypokładowe statków, na których płyną emigranci, drewnianymi tapczanami, sięgającymi aż do sufitu. Trudno było rozpoznać w dymie, kto jest i czy kto jest w tej dziurze? Dopiero po chwili widziało się, że na tapczanach leżą jakieś postacie w fantastycznych pozycyach, skurczone, z kolanami wysuniętemi do góry, z głową odrzuconą w tył i podbródkiem sterczącym w górę. Ciemne przygasłe oczy zwracały się na przychodnia. W ponurym cieniu zapalały się od czasu do czasu małe iskierki: to bledsze, to jaskrawsze, stosownie do tego, czy trucizna, paląca się w metalowych główkach fajek kończyła się tlić, czy zaczynała. Przeważnie ludzie, leżący tam, zachowywali się spokojnie i milczeli. Niektórzy jednak mruczeli coś do siebie, inni zaś rozmawiali ze sobą głosem dziwnie cichym i monotonnym. Zdania wylatywały im z ust nagle i odrazu; potem znów panowało milczenie. Każdy snuł tok swych myśli dalej, nie troszcząc się o to, co mówi sąsiad. Na drugim końcu tej nory stała mała miseczka z żarzącymi się węglami. Przy niej siedział na trójnogu jakiś chudy, stary mężczyzna. Oparł brodę na ręku i patrzył się bezmyślnie w żar. Zaledwie wszedłem, przyskoczył do mnie brudny Malajczyk z fajką i opium i chciał mi wskazać puste miejsce na tapczanie. — Dziękuję. Nie mam zamiaru tutaj pozostawać — rzekłem. — Ale jest tutaj mój znajomy, Izaak Whitney. Chciałbym z nim mówić. W dymie coś się poruszyło i usłyszałem krzyk. Spojrzałem w tę stronę i zobaczyłem Whitneya, który siedział na tapczanie, blady, ze zmierzwionym włosem i patrzył się na mnie błędnemi oczyma. — Boże — jęknął — toś ty, mój drogi? Znajdował się właśnie w stanie, kiedy trucizna działa najostrzej. Widać było, że drży w nim każdy nerw. — Która godzina? — spytał. — Zaraz będzie jedenasta. — A jaki to dzień dzisiaj? — Piątek, dziewiętnastego czerwca. — Boże, Boże! A ja myślałem, że to środa. Ale nie, dziś jest środa! Jakże możesz tak żartować? Czy nie wiesz, że to mnie straszy? Po co mnie straszysz? Przy tych słowach ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczął głośno łkać. — Zapewniam cię, że dziś jest istotnie piątek. Żona twoja od dwóch dni czeka na ciebie. Wstydziłbyś się przed samym sobą! — Ależ ja się wstydzę... Ale chcesz mnie zwieść, bo ja jestem tutaj dopiero od paru godzin... Wypaliłem parę fajek, może dwie, może trzy... nie wiem dobrze, ile. Pójdę jednak z tobą do domu, bo nie chcę, aby Kathi się bała, moja biedna Kathi. Podaj mi rękę. Czy masz dorożkę ze sobą? — Tak jest, czeka na nas. — To pojadę nią. Dobrze? Ale muszę być tutaj coś winien gospodarzowi. Zapłać za mnie, bądź tak dobry. Nie wiem, gdzie mi głowa stoi. Aby ujść zabójczemu działaniu ohydnego dymu, poszedłem, wstrzymując oddech, między podwójnym rzędem tapczanów, szukając gospodarza. Gdy przechodziłem koło postaci, siedzącej nad miską z żarem, poczułem nagle, że mnie ktoś chwyta za połę i jakiś cichy głos szepcze: — Przejdź koło mnie, a potem obróć się i spojrzyj w moją stronę. Spojrzałem, usłyszawszy wyraźnie te słowa, lecz nie mogłem się domyślić, od kogo pochodzą. Chyba rzucił je starzec, siedzący przy ogniu, lecz ten patrzył jak dawniej w popiół i węgle, zgarbiony wiekiem, z fajką, kołyszącą się między kolanami, jak gdyby dopiero co wysunęła się z drżących palców. Poszedłem dwa kroki naprzód i obejrzałem się. W tej chwili musiałem zebrać całą przytomność umysłu, aby nie krzyknąć głośno. Starzec obrócił się tak, że nikt prócz mnie, nie mógł mu spojrzeć w twarz. Wyprostował się, zmarszczki zniknęły, przygasłe oczy zapłonęły ogniem. Człowiekiem, który siedział przy ogniu i najoczywiściej bardzo się cieszył z mego zdumienia, był Sherlock Holmes. Dał mi znak, abym się zbliżył, a gdy obrócił twarz ku innym, ukazał się na niej znów dawny wyraz tępoty i starczego przygnębienia. — Holmesie — szepnąłem — skąd ty tutaj, w tej norze? — Tylko cicho — odpowiedział — nie potrzebujesz tak głośno mówić. Słyszę doskonale. Gdybyś był tak dobry, pozbyć się tego biedaka i odesłać go do domu, to byłbym bardzo rad pogawędzić z tobą parę chwil. — Tam czeka na mnie powóz. — To odeślij nim tego człowieka do domu. Nic mu się nie stanie. Jest za bardzo osłabiony i przytępiony, aby narobić jakiego bałamuctwa. Dobrzebyś także zrobił, donosząc swej żonie przez woźnicę, że mamy tutaj ze sobą do pogadania. Za pięć minut będę na dworze. Poczekaj na mnie, jeżeliś taki łaskaw. Trudno było czegoś odmówić Holmesowi, już choćby dlatego, że prosił zawsze tak spokojnie i tak stanowczo. Zresztą miałem wrażenie, iż z chwilą, gdy Whitney usiądzie w powozie, aby udać się do domu, moje zobowiązanie względem jego żony jest spełnione. Czyż mogłem zaś życzyć sobie czegoś bardziej ciekawego, jak nowej przygody z moim przyjacielem Holmesem? W jednej chwili napisałem kartkę do żony, zapłaciłem za Whitneya rachunek, wsadziłem go do powozu i wkrótce byłem sam na ulicy. Wkrótce potem ukazała się na schodach nory jakaś skulona postać; był to Holmes. Długi czas szedł przy mnie, wlokąc się powoli, ze schylonym grzbietem i kołysząc się na nogach. Potem obejrzał się, wyprostował i wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem. — No cóż, mój drogi? — rzekł. — Zapewne myślisz, że do wstrzykiwania kokainy i tym podobnych słabostek, które zawdzięczam pośrednio zaznajomieniu się z twą czcigodną wiedzą medyczną, przybyła jeszcze jedna: palenie opium? — Przyznam ci się, że byłem nieco zdumiony, widząc cię tutaj... — Możesz być przekonany, że i ja nawzajem... — Szukałem mego przyjaciela. — A ja nieprzyjaciela! — Nieprzyjaciela? — Tak jest. Jednego z mych naturalnych nieprzyjaciół, a jeżeli wolisz jednego z ludzi, którzy są naturalną moją zdobyczą. Jednem słowem jestem właśnie zajęty bardzo zawikłaną historyą i spodziewam się, że w gadaninie tych biednych palaczy odnajdę klucz tajemnicy, jak mi się to już nieraz udawało. Gdyby mnie jednak poznano, byłbym zgubiony, gdyż nieraz już przychodziłem tam, aby się czego dowiedzieć, i ten Malajczyk, łotr pierwszej klasy, poprzysiągł mi zemstę. W tylnej ścianie tego budynku znajduje się okno. Gdyby to okno mogło mówić, opowiedziałoby straszliwe historye o tem, co się wyrzuca przez nie w ciemne, bezksiężycowe noce. — Cóż takiego? Przecież nie myślisz chyba o trupach. — Tak jest, o trupach. Gdybyśmy za każdego biedaka, którego tak uśmiercono, dostali po tysiąc funtów, nie potrzebaby już nam ani grosza. Jest to najstraszniejsza mordownia w całym Londynie i boję się, że Neville St. Clair dostał się tutaj i nie wyszedł już nigdy na światło dzienne. Tutaj Holmes przerwał, włożył palce do ust i gwizdnął przeraźliwie. Niedaleko dał się słyszeć drugi podobny świst, poczem usłyszeliśmy turkot kół i tętent koni. Z ciemności wynurzył się wielki wózek do polowania. Z latarni padały na nas dwa długie złotawe promienie. — Jedziesz ze mną? — spytał Holmes. — Jeżeli ci się zdam na co, to bardzo chętnie. — Przyjaciel zawsze się na coś przyda, zwłaszcza, gdy w dodatku umie obchodzić się z piórem. W pokoju moim, «Pod cedrami» mam dwa łóżka i tak. — «Pod cedrami?» — Tak jest, w domu St. Claire’a. Mieszkam tam, dopóki nie skończę poszukiwań. — Gdzież to jest? — Koło Lee w hrabstwie Kent. O siedm mil stąd. — Ależ ja nie wiem zupełnie, o co chodzi. — To też zaraz się dowiesz. Siadaj tylko. Pojedziemy sami, mój Janie. Ja będę sam powoził. Masz tutaj na piwo. Jutro około jedenastej z rana możesz tu na mnie czekać. Holmes zaciął konie z lekka i pojechaliśmy szybko przez długie, puste ulice, które rozszerzały się zwolna, aż otworzyły się na szeroki most, pod którym powoli płynęła brudna zamulona rzeka. I po drugiej stronie takie samo morze domów. Ciszę nocną przerywało tylko jednostajne stąpanie policyantów i od czasu do czasu hałasy pijaków, powracających do domów. Na niebo wysuwała się zwolna ciemna masa chmur; gdzieniegdzie tylko przedzierało się światełko gwiazdy. Holmes milcząc jechał naprzód, z głową pochyloną na piersi, zamyślony. Mimo całej ciekawości, nie chciałem mu przerwać. Ujechaliśmy już parę mil i dosięgliśmy ostatnich will podmiejskich, gdy Holmes podniósł głowę, wzruszył ramionami i zapalił fajkę, oddawszy mnie lejce na chwilę, z miną człowieka, który jest ze siebie zadowolony, gdyż wie, że czyni wszystko, co w jego mocy. — Ty masz, mój drogi, jeden rzadki przymiot; dar milczenia. To czyni cię wprost nieocenionym towarzyszem — rzekł wreszcie. — Na honor, dla mnie jest to rzecz niesłychanej wagi, mieć kogoś, przed kim mogę się wygadać, gdy myśli moje nie są na razie najprzyjemniejszej natury. Właśnie myślałem nad tem, co powiem tej poczciwej kobiecinie, gdy dziś zechce się ze mną zobaczyć? — Zapominasz, że o niczem jeszcze nie wiem. — Zanim będziemy w Lee, znajdzie się właśnie dość czasu, aby opowiedzieć ci wszystko ze szczegółami. Historya sama wygląda niesłychanie prosto, a jednak nie wiem, co z nią począć. Nitek pełno, lecz nie mogę trafić na właściwą. Pozwól przeto, że opowiem ci wszystko jasno i wyraźnie. Być może, iż ty odnajdziesz jakie światełko tam, gdzie dla mnie jest wszystko zupełnie ciemne. — Zacznij tylko. Słucham. — Przed kilku laty, mówiąc dokładnie: w maju 1884, przybył do Lee człowiek nazwiskiem Neville St. Clair, jak się zdawało, zamożny. Zajął wielką willę, założył ładne ogrody i żył pod każdym względem na dużej stopie. Powoli zaczął wchodzić w stosunki sąsiedzkie i nakoniec w r. 1887 ożenił się z córką tamecznego piwowara i miał z nią dwoje dzieci. Nie trudnił się właściwie niczem, lecz brał udział w różnych przedsiębiorstwach. Wychodził też z rana do miasta i wracał zwykle wieczorem, pociągiem o 5.14 minut. St. Clair ma obecnie lat 37, jest człowiekiem spokojnym, dobrym mężem i ojcem i lubią go wszyscy znajomi. Mogę jeszcze dodać, że, o ile mogłem zbadać, długi jego wynoszą obecnie wszystkiego razem 88 funtów i dziesięć szylingów, w banku zaś ma na swoje dobro zapisanych 220 funtów. Nie ma więc mowy o tem, aby znajdował się w kłopotach pieniężnych. W ubiegły poniedziałek pojechał wcześniej niż zwykle do miasta, oświadczywszy poprzednio, że ma dwa ważne interesy do załatwienia i że przywiezie synkowi skrzynkę budowlaną. Tego samego dnia z rana, niedługo po odjeździe St. Clair, żona jego otrzymała depeszę, iż przesyłka pocztowa znacznej wartości, jakiej oczekiwała, nadeszła i że jest do odebrania w urzędzie pocztowym w gmachu stowarzyszenia okrętowego Aberdeen. Gmach ten znajduje się jak wiesz, na ulicy Fresno, która przytyka do ulicy Swandam, gdzie zastałeś mnie właśnie. Pani St. Clair zjadła drugie śniadanie, a potem udała się do miasta, porobiła zakupy, odebrała pakiecik z poczty i o godzinie 4.45 wróciła na stacyę kolei przez tę ulicę Swandam. Czy uważałeś dobrze? — Dotychczas jest wszystko jasne. — Tak jest do końca. Przypominasz sobie może, iż w poniedziałek było nadzwyczaj gorąco. Pani St. Clair szła bardzo wolno i spoglądała dokoła, w nadziei, że zobaczy przejeżdżającą dorożkę, w tej bowiem okolicy nie czuła się zbyt bezpieczną. Idąc tak przez ulicę Swandam, usłyszała nagle krzyk i zdrętwiała ze strachu, zobaczywszy swego męża, który wymachiwał ku niej rękami z okna drugiego piętra. Okno było otwarte, tak, iż widziała wyraźnie jego twarz, niesłychanie zmienioną. Dając jej gwałtowne znaki rękami, St. Clair nagle zniknął z okna, tak, że zdawało się, iż jakaś nieprzeparta siła pociąga go w tył. Przy tem zauważyła pani St. Clair, iż mąż jej był tak samo ubrany, jak poprzednio w domu, lecz nie miał kołnierza ani krawatki na szyi. Przekonana, że mąż jej popadł w ręce opryszków, zbiegła pani St. Clair po schodach — gdyż dom ten był właśnie ową norą palaczy opium, gdzie znalazłeś mnie dzisiaj wieczorem — przebiegła przez sień i chciała wbiedz na schody, wiodące na piętro. Wówczas zastąpił jej drogę ów łotr Malajczyk i z pomocą pewnego Duńczyka, który służy u niego za parobka, wypchnął ją na ulicę. Kobieta, nawpół oszalała z trwogi, pobiegła ulicą. Szczęśliwy przypadek zrządził, że na ulicy Fresno natrafiła na paru policyantów, którzy właśnie obchodzili ulice pod wodzą inspektora. Ten poszedł za nią z dwoma policyantami i mimo oporu gospodarza wdarł się aż do pokoju, z którego wyglądał St. Clair na ulicę. Ani śladu nie znaleziono. Na całem piętrze nie było nikogo, tylko jakiś ohydny kaleka, który, jak się zdawało, mieszkał tam. Zarówno on jak i gospodarz spelunki przysięgali się, że oprócz nich nikogo przez całe popołudnie nie było w pokoju frontowym. Zapewnienia ich brzmiały tak wiarygodnie, że nawet inspektor przechylał się już na ich stronę, w przekonaniu, że może pani St. Clair się zdawało, gdy ta nagle rzuciła się z krzykiem na skrzynkę drewnianą, stojącą na stole i zerwała nakrywkę. Ze środka wysypały się kamyki budowlane dla dzieci. Była to zabawka, jaką mąż jej przyobiecał synowi. To odkrycie, jako też pomieszanie, widoczne w twarzy kaleki, przekonały inspektora, iż sprawę trzeba traktować zupełnie na seryo. Przeszukano zaraz cały dom. Wszystko, co zobaczono i wyśledzono, wskazywało, iż ma się do czynienia ze straszną zbrodnią. Frontowy pokój był przeznaczony na mieszkanie i skromnie urządzony. Drzwi prowadziły zeń do małej sypialni z widokiem na tył doków. Między dokiem a oknem tego sypialnego pokoiku znajduje się wązka drożyna, sucha podczas odpływu, lecz podczas przypływu pokryta wodą na cztery do pięciu stóp. Okno było szerokie i dawało się podsuwać do góry. Przy dokładnem obejrzeniu znaleziono na gzymsie okna ślady krwi, kilka kropel splamiło podłogę. Za kotarą w frontowym pokoju leżały na kupie wszystkie suknie St. Clair’a. Brakowało tylko surduta. Buty, skarpetki, zegarek, kapelusz, wszystko było. Nie można było zauważyć żadnego śladu gwałtu. Ale zbrodni dokonano bezwarunkowo. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa St. Clair został wyrzucony przez okno gdyż nie można było go wynieść żadną inną drogą. Podejrzane ślady krwi na gzymsie nie pozostawiały nadziei, aby mógł się uratować, płynąc, gdyż w chwili zbrodni przypływ osiągnął właśnie swój najwyższy punkt. A teraz do łotrów zamieszanych w tę sprawę. Malajczyk była to figura dobrze znana policyi, lecz skoro sama pani St. Clair mówiła, że w kilka sekund po ukazaniu się pana St. Clair przy oknie był już na dole, więc odgrywał zapewne w samej zbrodni rolę uboczną. W obronie swej ograniczał się do twierdzenia, że o niczem nic nie wie. Twierdził, że nie wie nic, co robił, czy nie robił jego lokator, Hugo Boone i oświadczył że nie może w żaden sposób sobie wytłomaczyć, jakim sposobem znalazły się w jego domu suknie pana St. Clair. Tyle co do gospodarza. A teraz ów kaleka, który mieszka na drugiem piętrze nad ową norą. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że on był ostatnią ludzką istotą, jaką widział St. Clair przed zgonem. Nazywa się Hugo Boone, a każdy, kto często bywa w City, zna jego ohydną, wstrętną fizyognomię. Jest on z zawodu żebrakiem i trudni się nadto handlem zapałkami woskowemi, aby upozorować żebractwo przed policyą. Na ulicy Treadneedle widać na lewo mały zakątek między murami dwóch kamienic. Tam siada ten drab codziennie, rozkłada przed sobą zapałki, a sam widok jego budzi takie politowanie, pomieszane ze wstrętem, iż do zatłuszczonej czapki pada istny deszcz miedziaków. Nie przypuszczając, że kiedyś będę miał z tym łotrem do czynienia, obserwowałem go nieraz, jak znaczne sumy zbiera w krótkim stosunkowo czasie. Wygląd jego należy do rzędu zjawisk, koło których niepodobna przejść obojętnie. Włosy ma rude, twarz bladą, zeszpeconą ohydną blizną, która, zrastając się, wykrzywiła mu usta; szczękę godną buldoga i ciemne oczy, kontrastujące szczególnie z włosami. Wszystko to wyróżnia go odrazu od innych żebraków; wyróżnia go nadto dowcip. Na każdą uwagę przechodnia ma zawsze gotową odpowiedź. Takim jest lokator palarni opium, człowiek, który musiał ostatni widzieć St. Clair’a. — Ależ to kaleka! — zauważyłem — Cóżby on poradził wobec człowieka w sile wieku? — Prawda, że jest kaleką, gdyż kuleje i chodzi przy pomocy kuli. Zresztą jednak jest silny, jak się zdaje i dobrze odżywiony. Twe doświadczenie lekarskie powie ci, mój drogi, że słabość jednego członka wynagradza się zwykle jeszcze zwiększoną siłą innych. — Ale mów dalej, proszę cię bardzo. — Pani St. Clair, zobaczywszy krew na oknie, zemdlała i policyant odwiózł ją w powozie do domu, zwłaszcza, że obecność jej przy dalszych poszukiwaniach była zbyteczna. Inspektor Barton, który zajął się tą sprawą, przeszukał wszystko jeszcze raz, jak najdokładniej, lecz nie znalazł nic, coby mogło rozjaśnić zajście. Błąd wielki popełniono jednak przez to, iż Boona pozostawiono jeszcze przed aresztowaniem, parę minut swobodnie, tak, że mógł się porozumieć z Malajczykiem. Ujęto go jednak zaraz i zrewidowano, lecz nie znaleziono nic obciążającego. Wprawdzie na prawym rękawie u koszuli znaleziono parę kropel krwi, lecz kaleka pokazał, że ma na palcu pod paznokciem skaleczenie i powiedział, że stąd pochodzą ślady. Dodał też, iż zapewne krew na oknie pochodzi również z tej samej ranki, zaprzeczył, jakoby miał kiedykolwiek widzieć na oczy pana St. Clair, i zapewnił, że dziwi się, niemniej jak policyanci, skąd się wzięły w jego pokoju suknie St. Clair’a. Co do zeznań pani St. Clair, iż widziała swego męża w oknie, to albo kobieta musi być obłąkana, albo też śniła na jawie. Po tem wszystkiem, kaleka, mimo krzyków i oporu, został zabrany na policyę, inspektor zaś pozostał na miejscu, w nadziei, że odpływ przyniesie nowe szczegóły zbrodni. I tak się też stało, aczkolwiek w mule nie znaleziono tego, czego się spodziewano: zwłok St. Clair’a. Natomiast leżał tam surdut jego. I, jak sądzisz, co znaleziono w kieszeniach? — A cóżby miano znaleść? — Nigdybyś nie zgadł. Wszystkie kieszenie były wypchane miedzianą monetą: było tam 421 pensów i 270 sztuk półpensowych. Nic dziwnego, że odpływ nie zabrał surduta ze sobą. Ale z ciałem ludzkiem rzecz inna. Pomiędzy domem, a dokami tworzy się się silny wir. Tym sposobem da się pomyśleć, że ciężki surdut pozostał, zaś nagie ciało popłynęło z biegiem rzeki. — Zatem ciało było odziane tylko w surdut? — Nie było, ale fakta pozwalają objaśnić wszystko w zupełnie wiarygodny sposób. Przypuśćmy, że Boone wyrzucił St. Clair’a z okna tak, że nikt nie widział zbrodni. Co musiał teraz uczynić? Przedewszystkiem pozbyć się jak najprędzej sukien, które mogły zbrodnię zdradzić. Wziął się nasamprzód do surduta. W chwili, gdy miał go rzucać, przypomniał sobie, że lekka materya wypłynie na wierzch. Czas nagli, gdyż z dołu słychać już głos pani St. Clair, która chce dostać się na górę. Może zresztą gospodarz, a jego wspólnik z pewnością, dał mu znak, że policya się zbliża. Niema chwili czasu do stracenia. Kaleka biegnie do kąta, gdzie składał użebrane pieniądze i ile miedziaków ma pod ręką, wpycha w kieszenie, aby surdut poszedł na dno. Wyrzuca go i zrobiłby to samo z resztą ubrania, gdyby nie posłyszał kroków, tak, że pozostało mu zaledwie dość czasu do zamknięcia okna. — To nie wygląda niemożliwie. — Oprzyjmy się więc na razie na tych danych, dopóki nie znajdzie się coś lepszego. Zatem Boone, jak ci już powiedziałem, został ujęty i zaprowadzony na strażnicę policyjną, lecz nie można było dojść, czy przeciw niemu nie przemawiał dawniej jakiś inny fakt. Znany był od dawna, jako zawodowy żebrak, lecz poza tem prowadził, jak się zdawało, życie spokojne i nie naganne. Tak sprawa przedstawia się obecnie. Pytania, jakie zachodzą, są następujące: 1) Co Neville St. Clair robił w tej norze? 2) Co się tam z nim stało? 3) Gdzie się teraz znajduje? 4) Jaki udział w tem jego zniknięciu ma Hugo Boone? — Do odpowiedzi na te pytania jeszcze daleko. Muszę się przyznać, że w całej mej praktyce nie zdarzył mi się jeszcze ani jeden przypadek, tak prosty na pierwszy rzut oka, a tak zawiły, gdy mu się przyjrzeć bliżej. Podczas gdy Holmes wykładał mi tak szczegółowo zawikłaną sprawę, przejechaliśmy koło ostatnich domków przedmiejskich i wózek nasz toczył się wśród trawników. W chwili, gdy skończył, wjechaliśmy między dwie rozrzucone wioski; z paru okien błyszczało jeszcze światło. — Zbliżamy się do Lee — przerwał Holmes milczenie — W naszej krótkiej podróży przebyliśmy ni mniej ni więcej tylko trzy hrabstwa. W Middlesex wsiedliśmy na wózek, przebyliśmy Surrey i kończymy drogę teraz, w hrabstwie Kent. Czy widzisz światło, które błyszczy tam pomiędzy drzewami? To dom «Pod cedrami»; przy tej lampie czuwa kobieta, której trwożne ucho z pewnością pochwyciło już tętent naszego konia. — Dlaczego jednak nie prowadzisz tej sprawy jak zwykle, z Bakerstreet? — Bo tutaj trzeba zasięgać ustawicznie informacyj. Pani St. Clair była tak uprzejmą i odstąpiła mi dwa pokoje. Możesz być przekonany, że serdecznie powita mego przyjaciela i kolegę. Przykro mi strasznie, że muszę stanąć przed nią bez wiadomości o mężu. Oto tutaj. Prr!.. Stanęliśmy przed wielką wilią, otoczoną ogrodami. Podbiegł chłopak stajenny i przytrzymał konia. Wysiedliśmy i poszedłem za Holmesem wązką, wijącą się ścieżyną, która prowadziła do domu. Gdyśmy się zbliżyli, drzwi się otwarły i w progu stanęła nizka kobieta, blondynka, ubrana w lekką suknię jedwabną, ozdobioną u szyi i rękawów koronkami. Postać jej odcinała się wyraźnie od smugi światła, wypływającej z otwartych drzwi. Gdy stała tak, z ciałem lekko podanem naprzód, z jedną ręką na klamce a drugą wzniesioną do góry, z oczyma, w których malowała się trwożna ciekawość, wyglądała jak żywy znak zapytania. — I cóż? — zawołała. Spostrzegłszy, że w ciemności podchodzą do niej dwie postacie, krzyknęła zlekka, lecz okrzyk ten rozwiał się w westchnieniu, gdy mój towarzysz szybko potrząsnął głową i wzruszył ramionami. — Dobrych wiadomości nie przynosisz pan żadnych — spytała wreszcie. — Wogóle żadnych niema. — A więc i złych także? — Niema. — Chwała Bogu i zato. Niechże panowie wejdą. Pan, panie Holmes, musisz być strudzony po dniu takiej pracy. — Pozwoli pani przedstawić sobie mego przyjaciela, dr. Watsona. Nieraz już był mi pomocnym w podobnych sprawach, a szczęśliwy przypadek zrządził, że udało mi się sprowadzić go i zapoznać ze sprawą, o którą idzie. — Bardzo mi miło poznać pana — zwróciła się kobieta do mnie, ściskając mnie serdecznie za rękę. — Przepraszam z góry, jeżeli porządek domowy pozostawi coś do życzenia. Wiesz już pan zapewne, jak straszny cios dotknął nas tak niespodziewanie! — Jestem starym żołnierzem, proszę pani, a gdybym nim nawet nie był, to uważałbym to za rzecz zupełnie prostą, która nie potrzebuje wytłomaczenia. W każdym razie byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, gdyby mi się udało w czemkolwiek przysłużyć się pani i memu przyjacielowi. Przeszliśmy do pokoju, gdzie czekała zimna kolacya. — A teraz — zwróciła się pani St. Clair do mego przyjaciela — teraz chciałabym zapytać się pana o coś otwarcie, prosząc o taką samą odpowiedź. — Bardzo chętnie. Proszę. — Niech pan nie zważa zupełnie, że jestem kobietą. Nie jestem histeryczką, nie mam też skłonności do omdlenia. Idzie mi o to, aby poznać, co pan myśli o tem wszystkiem. — O czem? — Czy jesteś pan przekonany, że mój mąż jeszcze żyje? Pytanie to zaskoczyło nieco Holmesa, jak mi się zdawało. — Otwarcie! — powtórzyła, w stając i zwracając się ku fotelowi, na którym siedział Holmes. — Ha, skoro tak mamy mówić — rzekł Holmes — to sądzę, że nie żyje. — Czy pan sądzi, że go zabili? — Tak myślę. Ale nie jestem jeszcze pewien. Być może. — A kiedy go zabito? Mówiła z dziwnym spokojem. Powoli. — W poniedziałek. — W takim razie może będzie pan tak łaskaw wyjaśnić mi, jakim sposobem mogłam dzisiaj otrzymać od niego list? Holmes skoczył z fotelu, jak gdyby go tchnęła iskra elektryczna. — Co! — krzyknął. — Tak jest. Dzisiaj dostałam list. Proszę. I wyciągnęła do Holmesa kartkę papieru. — Czy mogę to przeczytać? — spytał. — Naturalnie. Holmes porwał list, wygładził go na stole, przysunął lampę i obejrzał go jak najstaranniej. Ja również powstałem, patrząc mu ciekawie przez ramię. Koperta była z grubego papieru i miała na sobie stempel pocztowy z Gravesend z datą dnia dzisiejszego, lub raczej wczorajszego, gdyż północ już dawno minęła. — Pismo niewyrobione — mruknął Holmes. — To z pewnością nie jest pismo męża pani. — Nie, ale list pochodzi od niego. — Widać też zaraz, że ten, kto pisał adres, musiał się wprzód o niego wypytać. — Skądże pan to wie? — Nazwisko, jak pani widzi, jest zupełnie czarne, albowiem atrament wysychał zupełnie i do końca. Natomiast reszta jeszcze szarawa, dowód, że atrament wyciągano bibułą. Gdyby wszystko było pisane razem, jednym ciągiem i dopiero przyłożone bibułą, to jedna część nie mogłaby być tak czarną. Napisano więc zrazu nazwisko, potem nastąpiła przerwa podczas której piszący dowiadywał się o adres. Widocznie go nie znał dobrze. Jest to, co prawda drobnostka, nic jednak nie jest tak ważne, jak drobnostki. A teraz przyjrzyjmy się samemu listowi. Oho, tam było coś we środku. — Tak jest. Był pierścień z pieczęcią. — I jesteś pani przekonana, że to pismo twego męża. — Tak. Jedno z jego pism. — Jedno z jego pism? — Tak pisał, gdy się spieszył. Pisał zupełnie inaczej, niż zwykle. Wiem jednak, że to on pisał, znam to pismo dokładnie. Na papierze znajdowały się następujące słowa: — Pisane ołówkiem na kartce, wyrwanej z przed tytułu jakiejś książki in octavo — mruczał dalej Holmes. — Hm... dzisiaj wrzucone do skrzynki pocztowej w Gravesend przez jakiegoś człowieka, który miał brudne palce. Hm... Kopertę, jeżeli się nie mylę, zaklejał ktoś, kto lubi żuć tytoń. Ale pani nie ma najmniejszej wątpliwości co do tego, że to pismo podchodzi z ręki męża pani? — Najzupełniej. To pisał Neville. — I ten list dzisiaj wrzucono w Gravesend. Istotnie, chmury się rozchodzą, lecz nie mogę jeszcze powiedzieć, iż niebezpieczeństwo minęło zupełnie. — Ale chyba żyje? — spyta kobieta. — Zapewne. Chyba żeby to był niesłychanie przebiegły wykręt, w celu naprowadzenia nas na fałszywą drogę. Przebiegły, bo taki łatwy do przejrzenia. Co do pierścienia, to nie ma on żadnego znaczenia. Mogli mu zabrać po prostu. — Ale pismo jest jego, z największą pewnością. — Przypuśćmy, że tak jest. Ale list mógł być pisany w poniedziałek i dopiero później nadany na pocztę. — I to możliwe. — A gdyby tak było, to tymczasem mogło zajść niejedno. — Niech mi pan przynajmniej nie odbiera reszty otuchy. Mam takie przeczucie, że nic mu złego się nie stało. Kochamy się tak bardzo, że zachodzi między nami jakiś tajemniczy, psychiczny związek. Gdyby mu się co złego przydarzyło, to zdaje mi się, że musiałabym to natychmiast przeczuć. Tego dnia, kiedy go widziałam po raz ostatni, będąc w sypialni, skaleczył się w palec. Byłam w jadalnym pokoju, a jednak pobiegłam zaraz na górę, wiedziona niezbitem przeczuciem, że coś mu się musiało stać złego. Niech mi pan wierzy, że skoro w takiej drobnostce mam zdolność przeczucia, to cóżby dopiero było w razie jego śmierci? — Za wiele już rzeczy przeżyłem, aby nie dojść do przeświadczenia, że uczucie kobiety może mieć o wiele większą wartość, niżeli wnioski chłodnego rozumu. Ten list jest dla pani niezawodnie ważnym dowodem na to, co mówisz, ale gdyby mąż pani był przy życiu i mógł pisać listy, to dlaczegóż nie wrócił do domu? — Tego już nie wiem. To dla mnie rzecz niepojęta. — Czy nie wspominał nic, wychodząc z domu, że może nie wróci tak prędko? — Nie. — A pani zdziwiła się bardzo, widząc go tam na ulicy Swandam? — Niesłychanie. — Czy okno było otwarte? — Tak jest. — Więc mógł na panią zawołać. — Tak jest. — A jednak, ile wiem, wydał tylko nieartykułowany krzyk! — Tak jest. — Ten krzyk wzięła pani za wołanie ratunku? — Tak jest. Mój mąż podniósł ręce do góry. — Ale to mógł być także wykrzyk zdumienia. Być może, iż ujrzawszy panią niespodziewanie, podniósł do góry ręce. — Bardzo być może. — Czy może się pani tylko zdawało, że ktoś go pociągnął w tył? — Mój mąż zniknął nagle. — Mógł także odskoczyć sam, z własnej woli. Czy nikogo więcej pani w pokoju nie widziała? — Nie, nie widziałam. Ale ten kaleka przyznał przecież, że był tam, a Malajczyk stał na schodach. — Bardzo słusznie. A mąż pani, o ile pani widziała, miał na sobie zwykłe swoje ubranie. — Brakowało tylko kołnierza i krawata. Widziałam wyraźnie, że miał gołą szyję. — Czy wspominał kiedy o ulicy Swandam? — Nie, nigdy. — Czy nie zauważyła pani, aby używał opium? — Nie. — Dziękuję pani. Oto główne punkta, co do których chciałem mieć zupełną pewność. Teraz zjedzmy cośkolwiek, a potem pożegnamy panią, bo jutro będziemy mieli dzień pracowity. Przygotowano już dla nas wielki, wygodny pokój i w parę chwil leżałem już w łóżku, po tej nocy, pełnej przygód. Holmes natomiast zdawało się, że nie potrzebował wypoczynku. Był to człowiek, który całe dni, ba, tygodnie mógł pracować gorączkowo i bez wypoczynku, jeżeli go jaki problem bardzo zainteresował. Obracał go w głowie, oświetlał z tej i z tej strony, pracował niestrudzenie nad uporządkowaniem materyału dowodowego. Ustawał dopiero, znalazłszy rozwiązanie, albo przekonawszy się, że dowody są niewystarczające. Wkrótce przekonałem się, że i dzisiaj przygotowywał się do posiedzenia nocnego. Zdjąwszy surdut i kamizelkę, otulił się w niebieski szlafrok i zaczął, chodząc po pokoju, polować na poduszki, które pozbierał z łóżka, foteli i sofy. Z tego materyału zbudował sobie rodzaj otomany i usiadł na niej z podwiniętymi nogami, mając przed sobą paczkę tytoniu i zapałki. Przy bladem świetle niewielkiej lampy widziałem go siedzącego w ten sposób, z oczyma napozór błędnie wlepionymi w sufit, ze starą fajką glinianą w ustach, otoczonego błękitnemi chmurami dymu. Milczał, nie poruszał się prawie zupełnie. Tak siedział dalej, gdy mnie już oczy się kleiły i w tej samej pozycyi ujrzałem go, gdy zbudziło mnie słońce, zaglądające do pokoju. Fajkę miał dalej w ustach i dym z niej wił się dalej w powietrzu. Tylko z paczki tytoniu nie pozostało ani okruszyny. — Wytrzeźwiłeś się? — spytał. — Jak widzisz. — odparłem na wpół senny. — Możesz ze mną pojechać? — Naturalnie. — W jednej chwili otrzeźwiłem się zupełnie. — W takim razie ubieraj się. Wszyscy śpią, lecz wiem, gdzie śpi parobek, chłopak stajenny, a mały wózek to wydostaniemy już sobie sami. Mówiąc to, śmiał się po cichu, a oczy mu błyszczały. Zdawało się, że to inny człowiek. Ponura, zamyślona postać z ubiegłej nocy znikła gdzieś bezpowrotnie. Ubierając się, spojrzałem na zegarek. Nic dziwnego — pomyślałem — że wszyscy śpią. Toć to dwadzieścia pięć minut na piątą! Zaledwie skończyłem się ubierać, gdy Holmes przyszedł powiedzieć, że już zaprzęgają. — Muszę wypróbować jedną z mych teoryi — rzekł do mnie. — Mojem zdaniem, widzisz teraz przed sobą jednego z największych osłów w całej Europie. Warto mnie tak kopnąć, abym poleciał stąd do Charing Cross! Ale teraz, jak mi się zdaje, znalazłem już kluczyk do tej tajemniczej szkatułki. — A gdzież był ten kluczyk? — W łazience — odparł. — Tak jest, nie żartuję — dodał widząc, że się uśmiecham z niedowierzaniem. — Właśnie tam byłem i zabrałem go do torby. Dalej, mój chłopcze, zobaczymy, czy nie nadaje się do zamku! Pocichu wymknęliśmy się po schodach i wkrótce oblało nas jasne słońce poranne. Na drodze stał już nasz wehikuł, a nawpół odziany chłopak trzymał konia za lejce. Szybko siedliśmy i pojechali londyńską szosą. Wprawdzie wozy chłopskie, wiozące jarzyny do miasta, hałasowały nieco, lecz wille po obu stronach drogi były ciche i bez życia, jak jakie zaczarowane miasto. — To ciekawa historya, z wielu względów ciekawa — zaczął Holmes, — popędzając konia, aby szedł galopem. — Byłem ślepy jak kret, to muszę przyznać. Zawsze jednak lepiej, że człowiek przejrzy późno, jak nigdy. W mieście otwierały się z rzadka okna i ranne «ptaszki» wyglądały na świat zaspanemi oczyma, gdyśmy jechali przez ulicę Waterloo, a potem za rzeką, przez ulicę Bow. Holmesa znano na policyi doskonale, więc obaj policyanci, stojący przed drzwiami złożyli mu uprzejmy ukłon. Jeden z nich potrzymał konia, drugi wprowadził nas do środka, — Kto ma służbę? — zapytał Holmes. — Inspektor Bradstreet. — Aha. Dzień dobry panie Bradstreet, dzień dobry panu. Wysoki mężczyzna w czapce mundurowej szedł właśnie przez ganek, wyłożony kamiennemi płytami. — Czy nie mógłbym pomówić z panem słów paru, panie Bradstreet? — spytał Holmes. — Bardzo chętnie służę. Proszę do mego pokoju. Była to mała izdebka, urządzona po biurowemu, z ogromną księgą na stole i telefonem, wystającym ze ściany. Inspektor usiadł przy pulpicie. — Czem mogę panom służyć? — spytał. — Przyszedłem w sprawie tego żebraka, Boonego, no, wiesz pan przecież, człowieka, który jest podejrzany o współudział w zamordowaniu Neville’a de St. Clair. — Tak jest, sprowadzono go tutaj i będzie dziś dalej przesłuchiwany. — Czy siedzi spokojnie? — Nie sprawia nam kłopotu. Ale brudna bestya! No! — Brudny? — Zaledwie go można nakłonić do tego, aby sobie mył ręce. Gębę ma brudną, czarną, jak kominiarz. No, ale gdy raz dostanie porządną kąpiel, to będzie czysty. Zgodziłbyś się pan ze mną, widząc go, że potrzebuje kąpieli. — A można go zobaczyć? — Naturalnie. Bardzo łatwo. Chodź pan tylko. Torbę możesz pan zostawić na stole. — Ej, nie, dziękuję, wolę wziąć ją ze sobą, — Jak pan sobie życzy. Tędy, proszę... Urzędnik otworzył drzwi, sprowadził nas po schodach, potem odsunął rygiel i znaleźliśmy się na biało tynkowanym korytarzu z szeregiem drzwi po obu stronach. — Trzecie drzwi na prawo — rzekł inspektor. — Ot, tutaj proszę... Odsunął zasuwkę w górnej połowie drzwi i spojrzał do środka przez otwór. — Śpi — rzekł. — Teraz mogą go panowie widzieć doskonale. Zbliżyliśmy się i spojrzeli przez szybkę. Więzień spał, z twarzą zwróconą ku drzwiom, oddychając powoli i ciężko. Był to człowiek średniego wzrostu, szkaradnie odziany, jak przystało na żebraka; przez dziury w surducie wyglądała niebieska koszula. Inspektor miał racyę, mówiąc, że żebrak jest brudny, ale nawet gruba warstwa brudu, pokrywająca mu twarz, nie była w stanie ukryć jego wstrętnej brzydoty. Blizna przedzielała mu twarz od oka do podbródka i podciągnęła, zrastając się, wargę górną do góry tak, że trzy zęby były widoczne: wyglądało to, jak gdyby żebrak ciągle się uśmiechał. Czoło i oczy zasłaniał mu kołtun rudych włosów. — Adonis? Co? — spytał drwiąco inspektor. — W każdym razie potrzeba go umyć — rzekł Holmes — a że przewidywałem to, więc pozwoliłem sobie przynieść, co potrzeba. Otworzył torbę i wyjął z niej ku memu wielkiemu zdziwieniu ogromną gąbkę, taką, jakiej się używa do kąpieli. — Ha, ha, ha, — zaśmiał się inspektor. — Ciekawy z pana człowiek, panie Holmes! — Gdybyś pan był teraz tak łaskaw otworzyć drzwi, ale bardzo po cichu, to zobaczysz pan, że wkrótce zrobi zupełnie inną minę! — No, zaszkodzić mu to nie zaszkodzi — zakonkludował Bradstreet. — W takim stanie nie przynosi Boone zaszczytu naszemu więzieniu. Włożył klucz w zamek i weszliśmy po cichu. Żebrak obrócił się na drugi bok, lecz wkrótce zasnął znowu. Holmes podszedł do kubła z wodą, zanurzył gąbkę i następnie przetarł nią dwa razy twarz żebrakowi. — Panowie! — zawołał Holmes głośno — Pozwólcie, że was przedstawię panu Neville St. Clair z Lee w hrabstwie Kent. Nigdy w życiu nie zaznałem podobnego widoku. Twarz więźnia złaziła poprostu pod gąbką jak kora z drzewa. Zniknął brunatny kolor brudu, zniknęła ohydna szrama i wykrzywiona górna warga, która całej twarzy nadawała odstręczający wyraz. Jednem szarpnięciem zdarł Holmes z głowy więźnia rude, kędzierzawe włosy; przed nami na pryczy siedział blady, smutny, dystyngowany człowiek o sympatycznej twarzy, brunet o delikatnej cerze, który w rozespaniu przecierał sobie oczy, nie mogąc dojść, co się z nim dzieje. Nagle przyszedł do przytomności i zobaczywszy, co się stało, krzyknął głośno, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. — Wielki Boże! — zawołał inspektor. — Ależ to istotnie St. Clair. Poznaję go z fotografii! Więzień obrócił się do nas ze spokojem człowieka, który zdaje się na swój los. — Ha, dobrze — rzekł — A teraz powiedzcie mi, proszę, o co jestem oskarżony? — O to, że zamordowałeś pan Nevilia St. Clair, ale zaiste, teraz trudno pana o to posądzić, chyba żeby sąd zechciał oskarżyć pana o usiłowane samobójstwo. — Inspektor zaśmiał się znowu. — Dwadzieścia siedm lat jestem w służbie, a jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się nic podobnego. — Więc skoro jestem Nevillem St. Clair, to rzecz jasna, że nie popełniłem morderstwa, i że trzymają mnie tutaj bezprawnie. — Nie zaszło tutaj morderstwo, lecz poprostu wielka pomyłka — zabrał głos Holmes — Lepiejbyś pan był zrobił, ufając swej żonie! — Nie zrobiłem tego dla żony, tylko dla dzieci — zawołał więzień. — Na Boga! Nie chciałem, aby się wstydziły własnego ojca! Boże, co za hańba! Cóż teraz począć! Sherlock Holmes usiadł na pryczy przy więźniu i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. — Jeżeli sprawa pójdzie przed sądy, to naturalnie wyjdzie na światło dzienne. Jeżeli jednak udowodnisz pan policyi, że niema powodu, aby cię oskarżać o cokolwiek, to nie wiem, jakim sposobem mogłaby ta historya dostać się do prasy. Inspektor Bradstreet z pewnością będzie taki dobry spisać wszystko, co mu pan powiesz, a potem złoży raport władzom. W ten sposób sprawa nie pójdzie wcale przed sąd. — Niech pana Bóg błogosławi! — zawołał więzień — Więzienie, śmierć na szafocie, wszystkobym wolał, byle nie zdradzić tajemnicy i nie zhańbić mych dzieci!... Panowie pierwsi w święcie usłyszą moją historyę. Mój ojciec był nauczycielem w Chesterfield i wychował mnie jak najstaranniej. Za młodu podróżowałem, byłem aktorem, a wreszcie zostałem reporterem pewnego londyńskiego pisma. Pewnego dnia redaktor zaproponował mi napisanie kilku artykułów o żebractwie londyńskiem. Zobowiązałem się dostarczyć i to stało się punktem wyjścia wszystkich mych przygód. Materyał do artykułów mogłem zebrać tylko w ten sposób, że przebrałem się za żebraka. Jako były aktor umiałem się naturalnie szminkować i charakteryzować, a zręczność w tem zdała mi się teraz ogromnie. Namalowałem sobie ogromną szramę i podciągnąłem wargę górną plastrem do góry, uszminkowałem twarz, a włożywszy jeszcze rudą perukę i stosowne odzienie, stanąłem sobie w najbardziej ożywionej części miasta, niby to jako handlarz zapałek woskowych, w istocie zaś jako żebrak. Siedm godzin wytrwałem na stanowisku, a powróciwszy wieczorem do domu, spostrzegłem ku memu wielkiemu zdziwieniu, że uzbierałem ni mniej, ni więcej tylko dwadzieścia sześć szylingów i cztery pensy. Pisząc artykuły, nie myślałem już o tem, w kilka dni później przyszło mi zapłacić weksel za znajomego, któremu z grzeczności podpisałem. Było to 25 funtów szterlingów. Nie wiedziałem skąd wziąć pieniędzy i byłem w istocie w rozpaczy, gdy naraz przyszła mi wyborna myśl. Poprosiłem wierzyciela o czternaście dni zwłoki, wziąłem urlop i spędziłem go w przebraniu żebraka w mieście. W dziesięć dni miałem potrzebne pieniądze i zapłaciłem dług. Możecie sobie panowie pomyśleć, jak mi trudno przychodziło pracować cały dzień za marne dwa funty tygodniowo, wiedząc, że dość mi się uszminkować, położyć czapkę na ziemi i posiedzieć trochę pod murem, aby w jednym dniu zebrać taką samą sumę. Długa walka stoczyła się we mnie między chciwością, a dumą, aż wreszcie pierwsza zwyciężyła. Zawiesiłem dziennikarstwo na kołku i dzień za dniem wychodziłem na żebraninę, wzbudzałem litość mym okropnym wyglądem i napełniałem kieszenie miedziakami. Jeden jedyny człowiek znał moją tajemnice. Był to właściciel pewnej nory na ulicy Swandam, gdzie mieszkałem, i skąd co rana wychodziłem w postaci brudnego żebraka, aby wieczorem znów zmienić się w zamożnego człowieka. Płaciłem mu doskonale za pokój i byłem pewien, że mnie nie zdradzi. Wkrótce okazało się, że zbieram wcale ładne sumki. Nie sądzę, aby każdy żebrak londyński użebrał rok rocznie 700 funtów — ja zawsze zbierałem więcej — ale mnie specyalnie dopomagało to, iż miałem zawsze na podorędziu ciętą odpowiedź, którą umiałem zastosować do osoby pytającej, tak, że w krótkim czasie stałem się powszechnie znaną figurą w mieście. Codziennie zabierałem do domu kupę miedziaków i srebrnej monety, i źle było, jeżeli dzień nie przyniósł mi dwóch funtów. W miarę napływu pieniędzy rosły też moje wymagania. Kupiłem sobie willę, ożeniłem się, a nikt nie przypuszczał, czem właściwie jestem. Moja żona, poczciwa kobieta, wiedziała, że mam interesa w mieście, nie przypuszczała jednak, co to były za zajęcia. Ostatniego poniedziałku właśnie ukończyłem swą dzienną pracę i przebierałem się w pokoju, leżącym nad palarnią opium, gdy przypadkiem spojrzałem w okno i ku najwyższemu memu zdumieniu spostrzegłem, iż żona moja stoi na ulicy i patrzy na mnie. Zaskoczony tą niespodzianką, krzyknąłem, podniosłem ręce, aby zakryć twarz, i pobiegłem do gospodarza, aby powiedzieć mu, żeby nie wpuszczał nikogo. Słyszałem, iż żona woła z dołu, lecz byłem teraz pewien, że nie wejdzie. Szybko zrzuciłem ubranie, uszminkowałem się i wsadziłem perukę. Nawet własna żona nie mogła mnie poznać. Ale przypomniałem sobie, że pokój będzie przeszukiwany i że suknie mogą mnie zdradzić. Szybko otwarłem okno, przyczem otworzyła mi się mała rana na palcu, skaleczonym z rana w sypialni. Wziąłem surdut, obciążyłem go miedziakami z torby podręcznej i wyrzuciłem go przez okno. Resztę ubrania miałem również wyrzucić, ale w tej samej chwili usłyszałem na schodach kroki policyi, a w parę minut potem, zamiast zdemaskowania, zostałem ujęty jako swój własny morderca! Przyznaję, że wolałem drugie, niż pierwsze. Reszta rozumie się sama przez się. Byłem zdecydowany zachować incognito dopóki się tylko da i stąd ta predylekcya do mniemanego brudu. Wiedząc dobrze, iż żona będzie się niepokoiła, zdjąłem pierścień z palca i w chwili, gdy mnie policyanci spuścili z oczu, wręczyłem go Malajczykowi wraz z kartką na prędce napisaną, aby żona wiedziała, że niema czego się obawiać. — Kartkę dostała dopiero wczoraj — wtrącił Holmes. — Boże! Tydzień męczarni! — Policya pilnowała Malajczyka — wyjaśnił inspektor. — Trudno mu było rzucić list na pocztę niepostrzeżenie. Prawdopodobnie oddał go jakiemu majtkowi, a ten nosił go przez zapomnienie parę dni przy sobie. — Tak, tak — potwierdził Holmes — tak być musiało. Ale, ale, czyż nigdy pana nie pociągano do odpowiedzialności za żebraninę? — Bardzo często. Cóż mnie jednak obchodziła mała kara pieniężna? — Ależ teraz musi już z tem się skończyć, panie Neville — rzekł inspektor — jeżeli policya ma tę oprawę zatuszować, to Hugo Boone musi umrzeć raz na zawsze. — To już sam przysiągłem sobie — i dotrzymam. — W takim razie, jak sądzę, dalsze kroki będą niepotrzebne. Ale gdyby pana znów kiedy przyłapano na żebraninie, to wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Bardzo jesteśmy wdzięczni panu, panie Holmes, że wyjaśniłeś tak rychło sprawę. Byłbym bardzo ciekawy dowiedzieć się, jaką drogą doszedłeś do tak interesujących wniosków? — Bardzo prostą: usiadłem na pięciu poduszkach i wypaliłem porządną porcyę tytoniu. — Pojedziemy teraz na Bakerstreet, mój drogi. Zdążymy jeszcze na śniadanie. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe Category:Człowiek z wywiniętą wargą